Honeymoon in Paradise
by readingmama
Summary: Bella is on her honeymoon when a storm hits and she is tossed off the boat along with her husband. When she awakens on a desert island she is rescued by a beautiful angel with crimson eyes.


**A/N- Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the wonderful Twilight Saga, no copyright infringement is intended. **

"Wow Jake this is amazing!" I said gushing over our tiny cabin.

"Anything for you, my wife" he replied collecting me in his massive arms.

I took a moment to look at his face. He was a good foot taller than me standing at six foot seven. His dark copper skin looked beautiful in contrast to my pasty white.

Jacob and I had been married for six days. He had booked a surprise honeymoon for us and I was ecstatic. I had never left our tiny town of Forks and with our limited funds I never really expected to. Jacob ran a small mechanics shop in La Push, the reservation he grew up on just outside of Forks. At twenty years old I was already teaching high school at Forks High, but we weren't exactly rolling in the dough.

I took a look around our cabin. There was a small port hole surrounded by walls. Not exactly the best view but you don't need scenery all that much on your honeymoon. There was a double bed and a tiny bathroom; there would be no shower sex on this trip.

We were currently pushing off, I think that's the nautical term, from a port in Florida. We were going to sail the Caribbean for 8 wonderful nights.

I changed into a white sundress with spaghetti halter straps and slid on my flip flops. The whole outfit had cost thirty four dollars and was my treat for the trip.

"You look stunning" Jake said to me as he emerged from the tiny bathroom.

I grabbed his hand and we left the confines of our cabin to check out the rest of the ship. We decided to take in the show. It was a cheesy Vegas style show filled with tiny costumes and big egos. The dancers were all off time with each other and the songs sounded like they were written by a tone deaf musician.

"That was truly horrible" I said as we left the showroom.

"It was painful" Jake agreed.

As we reached the deck of the ship I noticed that the sky was darker than it should be. The wind whipped around us and suddenly the sky opened up and rain poured down on us. Jake grabbed me and pulled us under an awning.

I giggled as we took in the already soaked scene of the two of us. Jacob shook his long hair at me and I squealed. His big arms wrapped around me as he whispered words of love before bringing his lips to mine.

"Come on, let's get inside," he said breaking his hold on me.

"No, I am not going back out there," I replied.

"Come on Bells, it's not safe out here," he said just as lightening lit up the sky as if to illuminate his point.

"Okay, on the count of three we run," I said preparing myself for the sprint.

"Alright, One….Two…"

On three the lightning struck again and I jumped before running. Jake kept close to me but kept pulling me closer and closer to the rail. Before I knew it both of my feet shot out from under me and Jake made a motion to grab for me. It took only seconds but it played out in slow motion. One of Jacob's hands grabbed the railing as my body slid out underneath the bars. Jake let go of the bar to grab me but we both ended up tossed into the water.

The waves crashed over us as I tried to keep my head above water.

"Jake!" I screamed, looking frantically around for my new husband.

"Bella!" I heard but couldn't see.

I felt a weight hit my shoulder and I thrashed my body around in panic. I whipped my body around to see Jake grabbing hold of me.

"Just hold on," he said.

The waves were so high that I could no longer see the boat. I started crying in the realization that it would likely be hours before anyone knew we were missing. And then it would be too late. We would surely drown by then.

Jake was well built, but I knew that there was no way that he would be able to keep both him and me afloat.

He yelled at me to kick my legs and we started swimming. It didn't make sense to me; shouldn't we stay in the same place? That was what my father always told me to do if I got lost in the woods. I asked Jake about this but he said that the currents would move us anyways so there was no point in treading water.

A few hours past and Jake cursed again. I was exhausted and my legs felt like jelly. I had lost my strength once or twice and took a dip under the water. The salt water I had ingested had made my lungs burn. I thought briefly that I might die of dehydration before I drown. That was the last coherent thought I had before everything went black.

I woke up surrounded by white. I must be in heaven I thought to myself. A wave of water rushed over me and burned at my eyes. It was then I realized that my throat still burned and my heat felt like it had been kicked in. Heaven wouldn't feel this bad. I lifted my head up. The white sand was blinding in the way that it reflected the sun. It took a minute before my sight adjusted.

I sat up and noticed that the island that I washed up on seemed to be fairly large. I was thankful to see trees; they would provide shade and hopefully food. My mind went immediately into survival mode. I did a quick scan of the area deciding to head into the forest for shelter. I stood up and started walking when something caught my eye. I looked to my right to see a man emerging from the forest.

He was beautiful and he was shimmering. As the sun hit his body it began to sparkle so bright I had to look away. I was obviously dead and this was the angel coming to collect me.

"Hello," he called out, his voice as smooth as satin.

"Hello," I croaked, my throat burning more intensely than before.

"Come with me, I can provide you with water and food." Those were the magic words, the man could have been sprouting devil horns and I would have followed him.

He held out his hand to me and I took it, it was ice cold. My sweaty body wanted to attach itself to him in order to cool off. As we entered into the forest the shade took over and his body lost its shimmer and the man behind the glimmer emerged.

Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word for him, he was luminescent. His wild copper hair stuck out in every direction. His skin was unusually pale and flawless. He wore only a small loin cloth and I could see the definition in his back as he led me through the forest. I wanted him to turn around; I wanted to see my angel's eyes.

I stumbled a few times before my angel let out a huff. My head was still pounding and I was losing consciousness again. I felt myself fall but I never hit the ground. Cool arms swept me up as blackness enveloped me again.

I awoke again to the feel of cool water on my lips. My parched throat cried out in relief. I opened my eyes to see my angel wringing a wet rag over my lips.

"Please drink," he coaxed softly. My mouth opened wider as he dipped the rag again and wrung it over my chapped mouth. I met his eyes only to discover that my angel had eyes unlike any other. The last thought before I passed out again was how strange it was that my angel would have eyes the shade of blood.

The most wonderful melody filled my ears as I opened my eyes. The sky was dark and I could feel the exhaustion on my body. I tried to sit up only to feel the cool arms of my savior helping me. The melody stopped and I realized it had been my angel humming to me. It was a hymn I was unfamiliar with. He handed me a half a coconut shell and I brought it to my lips and drunk greedily. I looked over to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," I said, my voice still sounding like Linda Blair from the exorcist.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded my head not wanting to strain my voice anymore.

My angel stood up and walked away, it was then I noticed my surroundings. What I originally thought was the canopy of the forest was actually the roof of an elaborate tree house. I was lying on some sort of hammock bed that was made from the pelt of an animal stretched and tied to four wooden posts. There was a stool in the far corner of the room but other than that the room was bare. There was a small window on the wall opposite from the bed. The door was draped with large leaves to shield from the weather.

I swung my feet around and placed them on the floor. I made motion to stand before realizing that my legs were still too drained to support me. I crashed back down to the bed with a groan.

"Are you alright?" my angel asked appearing if out of nowhere.

"Yes," I replied.

"Here, eat this," he said handing me a small dish filled with coconut and berries.

I looked down at the dish and my stomach growled. I would have been embarrassed but I figured there was no reason seeing how I was already dead. Once the food touched my tongue I became ravenous. I shoved piece after piece of delicious food into my mouth.

"It is alright then?" he asked.

"Mmmmhmmm," I replied my mouth still full. His mouth formed a full smile and I was once again dazzled by his loveliness.

I finished swallowing while still locked in his eyes. His gaze caused my skin to blush but I could not look away.

"So is this it?" I asked.

"Is this what?" he replied furrowing his brow.

"Heaven?" I stated and then felt foolish for inquiring to the obvious angel.

His head fell back and the most wonderful sound came out of his mouth. His laughter rang out like thunder, powerful and awe-inspiring.

"I hope that it will be your heaven," he replied cryptically.

"Aren't I dead?" I asked confused.

"Not yet," he replied his jovialness gone. I meant to ask his meaning but he cut me off, "Rest now."

He was gone in a flash. If I wasn't dead what was the angel doing here with me. Was he to stay with me until I died? Was he here to comfort me until I starved to death? If so, why would he feed me?

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep took over fast and the dreams began immediately.

_My hair was swept up in a simple style, my dress simple and classy. It was my wedding day and I never thought I could be happier. I never had too many friends so Jake's best friend Leah served as my maid of honor. I had always been a bit jealous of Leah, she was beautiful and copper-skinned just like Jacob. Leah's brother Seth was Jake's best man. Jake smiled at me from the front of the church but it wasn't the smile I remembered, it was a cruel smile. _

"_You forgot about me, Bella," he said, "how could you?" With that he took Leah's arm and pulled her in for a kiss. _

My eyes flew open and I sat up in the bed. The tears started immediately. I cried for Jake and I cried for my guilt for not thinking of him sooner. He was my husband and I had been lost in my angel too much to give respect to his memory.

My angel was there in a flash. He looked unsure and then determined as his arms cradled me as I sobbed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He's gone," I whimpered. I felt him stiffen slightly and then relax.

"Shhhhh, it is alright. He is gone from your life now, but I am here." The words were comforting in a way I realized that they should not be. I should not be able to be comforted a few days after losing my husband and yet I can't deny the contentment I felt there in his arms.

A couple of days passed by quickly and I learned that my angels name was in fact Edward. It seemed like a perfectly good name for an angel to me, classic and strong. I knew now that he was not actually an angel but he refused to tell me just exactly what he was. I knew it was more than human. He had amazing strength and speed but I also realized that he had an amazing heart.

Edward would hold me when I felt sad and laugh with me when I was happy. But it was two nights later when I realized that not only was my Edward beautiful but he was sexy as well.

He was doing nothing differently than he had been doing. Perhaps it was because my body was healing and strengthening that it suddenly awoke with urges. His body was bent over as he collected sticks to start a fire. He had caught me a rabbit for dinner and I was looking forward to the first tastes of meat in almost a week. His muscular body rippled as he went about his task. Not a bead of sweat dripped as he worked to start the fire. His naked chest was hair free and sculptured. Part of me felt terrible for thinking these thoughts so soon after losing Jake but the other part of me just wanted to lick his abs until he couldn't take it anymore.

Edward looked over and his eyes met mine, they darkened instantaneously and I knew I had been caught. He stalked over to me like a cheetah stalking his prey. My heart rate climbed and he stopped a moment cocking his head to the side as if he heard it. Once he assessed my face he continued moving closer to me.

"Bella," he said lowering himself down to where I sat.

"Yes Edward," I replied breathily.

"Do you like it here with me?" he asked. The question was unexpected and it took me off my guard. I didn't answer at first because I wasn't sure of the answer.

Did I like it here with Edward? I hadn't thought of it up until now. I had just assumed that I was stuck here with no way off the island and I had become content with that realization. But when I thought about it, I was rather happy with Edward. I enjoyed his company. He had talked to me about my life, he wanted to know everything. The only topic he did not talk to me about was Jake. He knew little to nothing about my husband and I was ok with that. That seemed like a different life, one that I needed to leave in the past. But was I happy here? If someone came to rescue me right now would I want to stay with Edward? The answer to me was clear.

"Yes," I answered, completely sure. His face broke out into a smile that lit up his eyes.

"May I ask you something else?" His voice was suddenly unsure again.

"Anything," I prompted.

"May I kiss you?"

"Please," was my instant response.

His body leaned in and I became even more aware at how close to naked his body really was. My heart spiked again and he paused a moment.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered.

"I'm not," I replied.

His body began its decent again towards mine. His cool lips brushed mine lightly before attaching themselves more firmly.

I had never felt sensations so strong my body sang for this man-god before me. I knew now that I never loved Jake the way a woman should love her man. This is how a woman should love her man, with her very blood.

My hands slowly traced his shoulders and down his arms while he kissed my neck. They made a loop back up before trailing down his chest. He let out a small groan when my nails scraped along his nipples.

His hands became more insistent as my own hands lowered to the top of his loin cloth. He lowered his lips from my neck slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt to reveal the pathway of his kisses. He gently removed my shirt from my body leaning back on his heels to scan over my body.

I had always been self conscious about my body. Jake was my first and our wedding night was awkward. I made him turn off all the lights and yet here I was sitting under the gaze of this perfect man in broad daylight and I felt empowered. The way he looked at me made me feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. I tried to push the thought out of my head that maybe I was the only woman he had ever seen.

"I want you my beautiful Bella, may I have you?" he asked.

"Always," I replied stunned at my own bluntness and the clarity of my feelings.

The smirk made a reappearance as he once again closed the gap between us. His cold hands sent a fire through me as he caressed my body.

His hands made quick work of my pants and underwear leaving me naked before him. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he lead me to the tree house. He lowered me down onto the bed and then removed his loin cloth.

Jake was the only man that I had ever seen naked and while he would have towered over Edward in height, Edward was clearly proportioned differently than Jacob in obvious ways. Edward was the type of man that boys would avoid changing around in the locker room. His length and girth both excited and scared me.

I looked up and met his eyes as he looked lovingly down at me. He lowered his body to the bed laying over me and yet holding his own weight. My hand developed a mind of its own and went straight out to grab his erection. Edward hissed and it spurred me on. I firmly but gently stroked Edward and he rolled over to rest beside me. His hands wandered my body as he moaned in pleasure.

I took for granted that he would tell me when to stop but I should have known that he would not know being inexperienced. Before I knew it he was grunting and shaking and releasing.

He laid his head back and I looked at him trying not to feel disappointed. With Jake as my guide I knew that he would not be ready for another round until tomorrow.

He let out a breath and then turned to me. "That was, indescribable Bella. Thank you."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "You are more than welcome Edward," I said going to stand up. He grabbed my body and held me back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uhm," I said unsure of the answer.

"You said I may have you, did you change your mind?"

"No, I just thought…" I looked down embarrassed and caught the sight of Edward completely erect again. My brain tried to place logic to it but my body said who cares and started lubricating.

He pushed me gently so that I was lying down again on my back. He hovered over me kissing and licking his way down my body. His fingers played with my breasts and my thighs before touching my core.

"Edward, please," I begged not wanting foreplay, just wanting him.

He looked up at me cocking his head before relenting. He positioned his body over mine. I raised my hips to meet him. He slid into me in a quick but soft movement. He waited, allowing me time for my body to adjust to his size. It needed it; he was larger than my body was used to.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He was so caring, Jake hadn't taken it easy on the first time and it hurt like hell. He said that it would feel better the next time so it was better just to get the first one over with.

He slowly began to move, monitoring my body for signs of pleasure or pain. Once he found his rhythm he moved his hands off of my hips and brought them up to explore my breasts. His pinched and teased as he pounded into me bringing me to orgasm not once, not twice but three times before he spilled his seed into me.

He pulled out and rolled over as not to crush me. He took a deep breath in and then bolted into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course Edward, all that screaming was a good thing you know," I said feeling partially delirious.

"But there was no blood," he stated confused.

"Blood?" I asked confused and then it dawned on me, "that only happens when you're a virgin. I was married to Jake."

"Married?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said trying to think of how to explain it, "like a mate, he was my mate."

Edward's eyes darkened and he refused to look at me.

"What is it? What is the matter?" I asked suddenly panicked. His quick change in demeanor was frightening and I was sure more than ever that Edward was not an angel but whatever he was, he was powerful. He said nothing as he threw my top and pants at me urging me with his eyes to get dressed.

"I'm sorry if you thought different. I tried to tell you about him but you would never let me," I pleaded. I glanced up at him again to see his face still stern. I became silent.

The moment I was covered he grabbed me and threw me onto his back. The coolness of his body felt good against the heat of mine and yet I was too scared to enjoy the feeling. Edward was off in a flash and I clung to him tightly. While I had seen him run before I had never been along for the ride. I squeezed my eyes shut as to not become nauseated.

With my eyes closed tight the feeling was almost like a light sway, almost comforting. I felt the breeze in my hair soften and I knew he was slowing down. I opened my eyes to see a small hut on the beach. I wonder why he brought me here, was he going to leave me here alone? Did I do something wrong. The thought of my angel abandoning me here to live without him caused my body to wretch. Edward felt me movements and gingerly set me down.

"What is the matter?" he asked. I looked at him incredulously. "Bella?"

"You are… g-going to… leave me h-here. What did I do wrong? Please… don't leave me a-alone," I choked out between sobs. Edward grabbed my face between his hands and his face softened.

"No, no sweet girl. I won't leave you here, I love you and I would do anything to protect your honor."

I was confused by his statement. He loved me? And what did running halfway around the island have to do with my honor? I heard a throat clear and I looked up startled.

"Jake?" I said. My eyes were wide but I made no movement towards him. My body screamed at me to stay by Edward's side.

"Is there a problem?" Jake said to Edward ignoring me.

"She did not come in the condition that I had asked for," Edward stated his voice chilling.

"Well, I needed a ruse so I had to marry her. She wouldn't exactly come on a vacation with her boyfriend, not a sweet girl like that. That is what you asked for," Jake said smirking, "I just broke her in a little, what's the big deal she's just dinner right?"

Edward made a sound then that I thought only possible to come from a rabid animal. The growl was fierce and predatory and if I had to be honest a little sexy.

My mind had a hard time taking in the whole situation. I felt as if I was watching something on TV that I was not a part of and yet I knew it to be true. I surprisingly felt none of the emotions I would have expected a woman to feel if she found out her marriage was a ruse.

Jacob had brought me to this island on purpose. He had sold me to Edward, for what? For dinner, he said. Was Edward a cannibal? I could understand the sex part, I mean he was all alone on this island without companionship but why would he tell me he loved me? It's not like I could have fought him off, why would be so gentle?

"Jacob, I did not ask you to bring me her for my dinner, I asked for her as a mate," Edward said and my eyes shot over to him.

"Oops, my bad," Jacob said suddenly nervous, "I just thought….you need to eat….and I just thought you wanted a pretty girl to….you know, relieve some tension…..wait, you do need to eat. I only brought one sacrifice…" Jacob's voice trailed off and I watched a small smile spread on Edward's face.

"Edward you're not saying that you are going to eat Jake are you?" I asked suddenly finding my voice almost laughing at the absurdity of my statement.

Jake finally took notice of me. "Bella, baby, don't let him do this. I loved you sweetheart honest. It's just that my tribe lives on the next island over and if we don't bring him a sacrifice, he starts killing our families." Jake was backing up slowly as he was talking. Edward seemed amused by this, as if Jake could outrun him.

"Edward, I don't know what you are but you do what you need to do," I said coldly my eyes never leaving my betrayer.

Edward chuckled, "I love you, baby."

Edward leapt forward and had Jake in his arms in less than a second. There was a quick scream before I realized that I knew what Edward was.

Vampire.

I watched Jake's body fight for a minute before it became still. Edward rose up, his back to me.

He spoke without turning, "Are you frightened?"

"No," I replied strongly.

"I do not wish to take your choice from you. I need you to know no harm will come to you no matter how you answer."

"I believe you."

"Will you stay here and be my mate?" he asked.

"Will I become like you?" I asked in return.

"If you like," he replied.

"Yes," I answered simply.

He turned then with a smile on his face. His eyes lit with happiness, he strode over to me quickly and embraced me.

"Bella, you have made me so happy."

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Anything," he mirrored my response from earlier.

"How did you know that I would be your mate? I mean how did you know that Jake would bring who you needed?"

"I didn't," he responded, "I asked Jacob to bring me a pretty girl with brown hair and big eyes. I asked him for a girl pure and sweet. I did not know at the time but I asked for you. If he had brought me anyone else I know now that girl would have been dinner." I shivered at the thought. "I was prepared to wait for the right one, no matter how long it took. I was lucky enough to receive you on the first try."

"Will you change me now?" I asked quietly.

"Not tonight love, there is much I want you to know before that step. I want you to be well informed before we do something that permanent."

"You can tell me all you wish but I am sure that you are who I want Edward."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever."

**E/N- Please review.**


End file.
